World travelers
by Akirabrando
Summary: Une aventure dans les mondes !
1. Chapter 1

World Travelers

Disclaimer: Les monde et ainsi que les personnes y vivant ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent a leur créateur. Les héros principal sont formés d'élèves de ma classe qui ont accepter de participer et de moi même.

Résumé: Les monde sont en danger et leur seuls espoir sont des simples collégien français.

Prologue: La fin des vacances, le début des emmerdes.

Notre histoire commence en France, ou plutôt devrais-je dire notre monde, ou plus précisément dans un collège du nord de la France. Le jour de la rentrer après ces deux semaines de vacances est toujours un moment que l'on préfère éviter mais pour sept collégien cette rentrée va changer leurs vie pour toujours.

Pour que nous l'on puisse comprendre cela allons dans un autre endroit ou plutôt une autre dimension ou une personne regarde dans une espèce de boule de cristal mais que au lieu de la forme habituellement ronde, l'objet possédais une forme de Triangle ou on voyait une masse noire remplirent l'intérieur du triangle petit à petit. L'homme était vêtu d'une Tunique entièrement recouverts de blancs dont le visage était cacher par une sorte de masque qui faisait tout le tour de la tête et dont la particularité était qu'il avait aucun design particulier. Il ne montrait rien d'humain chez la personne. La seul chose que l'on pouvais voire était sa bouche qui était anormalement grande pour un être humain. Les choses qui était dans le triangle parut avoir un sens pour lui car il hocha et dit d'une voix métallique.

« Cela vas très mal. Pire que je ne l'imaginais. Le temps est venu pour moi d'appeler les héros qui vont sauver les monde d'une ère de chaos sans précédent. »

Il se rapprocha de ce qui pouvais se rassembler a un ordinateur et tapota plusieurs touche.

« Tiens donc. IDA trouve Huit personnes et ils viennent du monde « Terre ». .... Mais oui j'aurais du y penser avant. Le monde des observateurs, excellent choix, Bon il faudra que je leur donne leur pouvoirs mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Alors Ida montre moi donc ces fameuses personnes. Alors nous avons Jeremy Prieur, Fabrice Ishimwe, Erwan baba, Gaspard chapelet, Anthony maucourt, Alexandre Marx, Simon et Samy Oural. Parfait je n'ais plus qu'a attendre que IDA se charge du reste. » dit-il en souriant tout en pressant un levier.

Quelque minutes plus tard, un trou s'ouvrit et l'homme s'en rapprocha. Les personnes que Ida était partis chercher arrivèrent enfin. L'homme les accueillis avec un sourire amusé.

La téléportation de IDA étant brutal. Les adolescent se retrouvèrent dans le vaisseau de Whitey. Il reprirent leurs esprit tout en regardant avec étonnement l'endroit ou il était actuellement et dirent tous ensemble.

« PUTAIN ! C'est quoi ce merdier ! On est ou ? »

« On était en train de se faire chier en plein cours de math et nous voilà dans cet endroit bizarre ! » Cria Fabrice.

« Il doit y avoir une explications a tout cela. Je sais. Ce n'est qu'un rêve... » lança Jeremy comme pour rassurer les autres mais fit couper

« Bah, alors le Grizzli on doit tous faire le même rêve »

Pendant ce temps, Whitey observai la situation avec un certain amusement et se demanda combien il faudrait pour qu'il le remarque.

« Cela fait un gros pour être une coïncidence quand même » lança Samy qui observa les alentours.

« Peut-être que nous avons été enlevé par des aliens? » demanda Alexandre encore un peu groggy suite a la téléportation.

« Comme si, c'était possible ça. Je pense que pour ma part on est victime du caméra cachée. »Ajouta Gaspard qui était en train de relever Erwan dont la téléportation l'avais assommé.

« Aie, ma tête... J'ai l'impression que on m'a frappée avec une batte. » dit Erwan.

« Le plus important est de savoir ce qu'on fout ici » clama Simon,

Whitey se rapprocha d'eux et son sourire s'élargit jusqu'à faire tout le contour de son visage. C'est alors que les adolescents le remarqua enfin et reculèrent lorsqu'ils le virent. Whitey leva les bras pour dire qu'ils n'avaient rien a craindre de lui et ajouta de sa voix métalique

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. Héros, mon nom est Whitey. Cela peut paraître un peut étrange pour vous. Mais je vais mettre les points sur les i. Vous n'avez pas été enlevé par des aliens comme le supposait M. Marx. Ah si vous trouvez bizarre que je connais vos noms c'est que je me suis permis de faire des recherches sur vous. Pendant que IDA, L'ordinateur que vous voyez derrière moi , vous faisiez parvenir jusqu'à moi. J'ai aussi arrêter l'écoulement du temps dans votre monde donc personne ne saura que vous aviez disparu. Bon, maintenant parlons sérieusement. Si je vous ai convoquer ici est que vous êtes le seuls espoir de sauver les mondes de la destruction. Ne soyez pas étonnés de croiser des personnages de vos manga, animes ou jeux vidéo. Car ce que vous voyer dans ces choses ne sont enfaites que le journal des événement de ces monde. C'est pourquoi votre monde est appelée « le monde des observateurs mais suivez moi, je vais vous donnez vos pouvoir. »

Whitey ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et y entra. Les adolescent y entrèrent car cela était la seule chose a faire possible. Il arrivèrent dans une salle ou se trouvèrent une sorte de table ou était posée Huit cartes. Whitey les prit dans ses mains et les lancèrent sur sur les adolescent.

« Jeremy. Je te donne le pouvoir du geek. Tu possède désormais toutes les connaissance sur ton pouvoir. Au faite,ton ordinateur portable seras ton arme de prédilection et je l'ai rendus incassable. Le voilà. » d'un claquement de doigt il fit apparaître le sac ou contenait le portable de Jeremy et le pose a coter de Jeremy.

Il se tourna alors vers les sept autres.

« Toi Gaspard, je te donne le pouvoir de la lumière, toi Alexandre celui des portail et de la téléportation, toi Simon celui du feu,. toi Erwan celui de l'eau, toi Fabrice celui du copycat, toi Anthony celui de l'acier et Toi Samy celui de la vitesse et je te donne aussi ces deux dagues. »

Whitey d'un claquement de doigt fit sortir un levier du sol et le poussa. Ce qui fit s'ouvrir la trappe sous les pieds des adolescents. Ils tombèrent jusqu'à atteindre une sorte de trou noirs qui les amena au monde voulus par Whitey.

« J'espère qu'il m'apporteront un souvenir... enfin je pense pas vu l'accueil que je leur ai donné. Bon je les contacterai une fois qu'il sont arrivés.

Ainsi commence leur aventure.

A la prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

World Travelers

Chapitre 1: Soupe de Toad.

Nos huit héros reprirent conscience après le choc causer par la téléportation de Whitey.

« Niveaux sécurité on repasseras, C'est fou ce que ça peut faire mal » dit Jeremy en se massant son dos endolori. Il se leva et vit qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de jardin entourée de mur roses.

« on serais pas dans le château de la princesse Peach ? »

Mettant les observations des lieux a plus tard, il se mit a chercher les autres et n'eut pas a chercher bien loin. Par chance il était tous au même endroit. Il les réveilla de la plus délicate des maniérés. C'est a dire un coup de pied pour chacun.

« NON MAIS T'ES DINGUE OU QUOI ? » lui crièrent dessus les autre.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua ou il était et se souvenant des événements passé.

« Alors c'est pas rêve ? L'histoire avec les pouvoirs et tous ? On est dans un autre monde ? » dit Alexandre.

« Bah, faut croire. C'est toujours mieux que d'être en cours. » répondit Simon tout en mangeant l'un des fruit qui poussé dans un arbre puis le recrachant avec une mine dégouter.

« c'est dégoutant ce truc »

« Faut pas manger un fruit alors que tu sais ces quoi. En plus comme nous sommes dans un autre monde, on vas devoir manger leur aliments » dit Samy.

« Euh c'est bien tout ça. Mais j'aimerais savoir ou on est moi. » dit Erwan.

« Je crois que l'on est dans le château de Peach. Plus précisément dans le monde de Mario. »

« Génial, on vas trouver un champis qui fait grandir pour le donner a Alexandre. » plaisanta Fabrice.

« Très drôle ! » ironisa Alexandre.

« Je sais pour vous, mais moi j'ai l'impression que on nous observe. »dit Jeremy.

Pendant ce temps, Deux garde les observais a distance de haut d'une tour.

- Qu'est qu'on fait d'eux chef ?

-A mon avis. Ce sont des agent de Bowser. Vas chercher les autres gardes. On vas leur montrer qu'on ne peut pas attaquer le château de Mademoiselle Peach. »

Revenons a nos héros. Ils furent bientôt entourés par une armée de gardes dont les intentions n'était pas des plus amicales.

« Rendez-vous, soldat de Bowser. » Clamèrent en chœur les garde.

« Attendez... arhg » Jeremy fut interrompu par le coup de marteau de l'adversaire, heureusement et par chance, il l'esquiva.

« Je crois que c'est l'occasion de tester les pouvoirs que nous a donnés Whitey. » dit Anthony.

Un des gardes, armés d'une lance, fonça vers lui. Anthony ne bougeas pas et dit

«_Tekai »_ Le corps d'Anthony changea pour prendre une teinte plus métallique. Le gardes le toucha avec sa lance, mais la surprise du garde, la lance se brisa.

« IRON Boxing » les main d'Anthony se changea en acier et il donna un coup de poings au garde. Ce qui l'envoya dans un mur et le mur se brisa.

Les gardes eut une expression horrifiée et un grand nombre d'entre eux avait jugés bon de s'enfuir.

« A mon tour! » s'exclama Erwan. Il mit ses mains devant lui et une immense bulle d'eau en jaillit pour aller enfermer les gardes dans une immense bulle d'eau.

« WATER LOCK ! »

« c'est fou, c'est aussi facile que de respirer » ajouta Erwan tout en regardant sa bulle d'eau ou était renfermée les gardes; Les gardes étaient en train de se noyer et d'un claquement doigt de Erwan. La bulle explosa et assomma les gardes a l'intérieur mais aussi ceux qui reçut les fragment d'eau en plein face.

« A mon tour ! » clama Alexandre faisant face courageusement a l'ennemi. Des gardes lancèrent des flèches dont elle se dirigeait vers Alexandre. Il leva un bras et imita la forme d'un cercle. Un cercle bleu apparut.

« Blue Portal » les flèches arriva dans le portail bleu et Alexandre le referma, il créa un autre cercle mais celui fut rouge.

« RED EJECT ! Retour a l'envoyeur!» les flèches sortirent du portail rouges et toucha gravement mais ne tua pas leur envoyeur.

« L'arroseur arrosée dans ma version ! » dit Alexandre tout en prenant la pose.

Deux garde se rapprocha dangereusement de lui armée de couteau. Alexandre fut sauvée par un coup de poings enflammée de Simon et d'un coup de rayon de lumineux de Gaspard.

« Hiken » ajouta Simon suite a son coup de poings. Il vit d'autre gardes approcher, il prit une grande inspiration et il expira

« Karyū no Hōkō » une immense souffle de feu brula les gardes un peu trop prés

« Pika Gun » dit Gaspard tout en retirant une 2éme fois sur un autre garde.

« Je supose que c'est a moi. » ajouta Jeremy. Il sortit son ordinateur, l'alluma et ouvrit le démineur. Un plateau de démineur apparut devant lui et malheureusement pour les gardes dessus fut dégager par l'explosion.

« Minesweeper: game over! » cria Jeremy tout en prenant la pose.

« Voilà le vrais pouvoir d'un GEEK! » ajouta-t'il

Pendant ce temps, Sami était entourer par les gardes.

« Tu es fait comme un rat! » dit l'un des gars mais a sa surprise Samy arbora un sourire.

« Vous nous ne le savez pas encore mais vous êtes déjà K.O » Samy réapparut derrière le groupe de garde. En un éclair le groupe tomba au sol et ne bougea plus.

« Chouon'soku Dageki » dit Samy en regardant un garde qui s'enfuie. Avec sa vitesse. Il arriva devant lui et donna a la vitesse de l'éclair un coup de poing.

« kousoku Ken » Le garde dégagea pour aller s'encastrer dans un mur.

C'est alors que Gaspard remarqua que Fabrice avait disparu.

il est ou au faite Fabrice ?

- ne t'inquiètes pas , il s'est transformé en garde pour faire croire au général qu'il nous ont battus et ainsi empêcher que d'autres gardes reviennent. Ajouta Erwan.

-et en plus le revoilà.

Fabrice revenais vers les autres avec un sourire. Quand soudain un grand

« STOP » retentit dans toute la salle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la personne qui avait criées.

Fun du chapitre 1.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le tournoi de Bowser !

La bataille fut interrompu suite au cris d'une femme.

C'était une jeune femme, robe rose, diadème avec de longs gants blancs.

Arretez ce massacre ! continua-t-elle

Pr… Prin.. Princesse ? balbutia un garde.

''ce ne sont pas des sbires de Bowser donc retourner a vos postes et soigner les blessés » ordonna-t-elle aux gardes qui s'exécutèrent.

Nos héros restèrent là, à regarder la princesse ,effarés jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur demande de la suivre pour nous faire visiter son château et Toadtown.

« M'étonne pas qu'elle se fait capturer tout le temps, elle ne se méfie pas assez et en plus elle ne connait même nos nom » chuchota Jeremy au groupe.

« Ben tu sais elle est blonde alors… » ajouta Fabrice.

« Ah oui ça explique pas mal de choses » répondit Jeremy.

Ils la suivirent dans chaque recoins du château puis allèrent prendre le repas dans le salon.

Après , Direction Toadtown, une petite ville ou les maisons, les magasins et les immeubles ont la forme de champignons.

Fabrice courut vers un magasin, y entra et y ressortit avec un sachet en forme de champignon.

Tu fous quoi ? lui demanda Erwan

Je pense savoir… dit Simon

Moi aussi ! il est parti acheter.. dit Samy

Un champignon magique qui… continua Anthony

Fait grandir pour Alexandre ! enchaîna Gaspard

C'est pas bête… déclara Jeremy

C'est pas bête, c'est pas bête… Je vais t'en faire manger des « C'est pas bête » : C'est puéril , moi j'aime ma taille et… rétorqua Alexandre.

Tu veux la garder ! Répondirent les autres en chœur

C'est vous qui provoquez ce raffut ? demandèrent deux frères , un en rouge et l'autre en vers .

Vous ne seriez pas… commença Fabrice

Mario ! Luigi ! Continua Peach

Comment allez vous ?

Bien et vous ?

Très bien j'ai rencontré ces jeunes gens ce matin dans mon jardin, mais au faite quel sont vos noms ?

Moi c'est Jeremy, et eux ces Alexandre, Fabrice, Samy, Anthony, Gaspard, Erwan et Simon.

Peach se retourna alors vers les plombiers et demanda.

-Que faites vous ici ?

Nous sommes venus acheter des objets pour notre prochaine mission. annonça en même temps les deux plombiers

Soudain, Surgit de nulle part, Bowser conduisant son espèce de machine volante fonça sur le groupe qui esquiva pour échapper au choc mais n'eurent pas le temps d'empêcher le kidnappage de la princesse Peach. Peu de temps après s'être remis de l'événement. Le Groupe vit Mario sauter dans un tuyau et Luigi évanouis sur le sol. Ils décidèrent de suivre Mario pour la simple raison de pouvoir tester leurs pouvoirs sur la salle gueule de Bowser.

Une fois ressorti du tuyau, il arrivèrent prés de Mario qui se trouvaient juste a l'entrée du château de Bowser. Il se retourna vers le groupe et demanda.

« Vous êtes venus vous aussi ? Pourquoi ?

On est juste venus te donner un coup de main. On n'a peut être pas l'air mais nous sommes puissants ajouta Alexandre.

Jeremy se rapprocha de l'entrée essaya de ouvrir la porte mais remarqua qu'elle était fermés. Soudain une idée lui vint a l'esprit.

Eh Anthony tu peut ouvrir la porte ? Demanda Jeremy

Euh… Ah oui biens sur.

Il se rapprocha de la porte

-IRON HEADBUTT »

Il donna un coup d'boule sur la porte qui sortit de ses gonds et qui laissa passer le groupe. Mais chose pour le moins surprenant, il n'y avait personne pas le moindre Troopa.

« Eh bah, il y a foule ironisa Simon

« Attends , je suis sure que il vas y avoir plein d'enmerdeur qui vont nous tendre une embuscade, soyons sur nos gardes » prévenait Jeremy .

Les autres membres du groupes et Mario ne faisant pas attention au conseil du groupe continuèrent leurs chemin en allant tous droit.

« Eh ! Ne me mettez pas des vents ! Bande d'enfoirés vas ! » S'exclama Jeremy tout en les suivant.

Il arrivèrent Dans une salle ou au milieu se trouvait une cage suspendue au dessus la lave et de l'autre coté de la pièce Bowser siége sur son trône accompagnés de Wario, Garguémona, Gracowitz, Tubba bubba, Huff n' puff , Bowser Jr , Cortez et Roi boo.

Bowser se leva et se mit a parler

« Obscurio m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée et je vois que vous êtes du coter de Mario. Grâce a la force que m'a donnée obscurio. Je suis sure de vous vaincre alors ma brillante personne a eu l'idée d'organiser Le Bowser Tournament. Les règles sont simples les deux combattants sont choisis au hasard et l'arène change a chaque combat. Tout est permis, même la mort. Bwahahah ! Allez commençons faites tourner la flèche . »

Une sorte de flèche, sortit du plafond et commença a tourner, elle désigna Alexandre et Wario.

« Oh non pas ce gros lard ! » S'exclama Alexandre de déception.

« Je vais te faire regretter ces paroles demi-portion ! » aboya Wario.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cage et lorsque la herse se referma, un compte a rebours se mit en marche.

« Ah j'ai oubliée de dire que si la personne gagne mais que le compte rebours tombe a zéro, la cage tombe dans la lave. Bwahahaha ! vous avez 9 minutes » ricana Bowser. Il tapa dans ses mains signalant le début du combat

Wario fonça sur sa cible avec sa fameuse charge. Alexandre ne bougea pas et fut projeter contre le mur. Il créa un portail bleu entra a l'intérieur et ressortit derrière Wario en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Surprise Kick !» Wario cria de douleur et semble étonner par le pouvoir d'Alexandre :

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? »

« la façon dont tu vas mourir »

Alexandre créa plusieurs portails rouges autour de Wario et donna un coup de point dans le portail bleu. Le poing ressorti dans chacun des portails rouges frappant Wario de plein fouet.

« Portails Pinball » Sous le choc de l'attaque Wario cracha du sang au sol et répliqua :

« Héhé ! J'ai pas dit mon dernier mots :

WARIO FART !

Wario lâche une grosse caisse dont le gaz commença se rependre dans toute la pièce.

« ça PUE ! » s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur sauf Jeremy qui a réussi a trouver un masque a gaz.

Alexandre s'écroule sur le sol et ne vit pas que Wario sortit un oignons pour le mange et commença à se transformer en Super Wario. Il sortit une moto de sa poche et monta dessus et fonça sur Alexandre a une vitesse folle. Il descendit de sa moto et donna une série de coup sur Alexandre, toujours évanouis, Sous le choc il cracha du sang et de multiples blessures apparurent. Wario reprit sa forme normale et prit Alexandre et sauta et positionna Alexandre de façon a ce que son crane rencontre de plein fouet le sol de la cage métallique. Alexandre n'a pas eu le temps de contrer et encaissa l'attaque sans n'avoir rein pu faire.

« WARIO PILEDRIVER ! C'est qui le patron maintenant morveux ? »

Les effets du pet de Wario se dissipèrent et a la plus grande surprise du gros lard. Alexandre se releva.

« C'est .. Fini »

« Je vois que je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi mais maintenant c'est fini »

Il donna un coup de poing a Alexandre et recommence avec son wario piledriver pour tenter une bonne fois pour toutes de le tuer mais a sa plus grande surprise Alexandre rigola aux éclats et ajouta entre deux éclats de rire.

« T'es vraiment Con ! on utilise jamais deux la même attaque si l'adversaire comprend comment elle fonctionne et comment la contrer ! Démonstration »

Alexandre prit une grande inspiration et souffla un portail violet sortit de la bouche d'Alexandre qui enveloppa les deux combattants.

« Purple COMEBACK ! »

Des que le portails disparurent on pouvait voir que les deux combattants ont échangé leurs position et c'est Wario qui s'ouvre le crane et laissant ainsi la victoire Alexandre.

« oui j'ai gagnée ! »

Fin du chapitre


End file.
